O Último Expresso de Hogwarts
by Doug-Kun
Summary: Despedidas nunca são fáceis. Um processo de crescimento pelo qual todos passamos, mas alguns casos são mais dolorosos do que outros e Rony está aquí para provar isso.


**Aviso:** Harry Potter e todos os demais personagens não são meus, infelizmente a J.K.Rowling chegou antes e inventou essa história e esses personagens que lhe valeram bilhões de euros, dólares, reais, etc...mas essa fanfic é minha porque fui eu que escrevi, então faça o favor de tratá-la com o devido respeito, mesmo que não goste. Se quiser criticar faça de maneira construtiva e se gostou faça o favor de não pegar e espalhar sem dar os créditos ao verdadeiro autor, ou seja, eu.

**Nota: **Não é pretensão e eu nem quero que deixem de dizer como entenderam a história, caso queiram, mas essa fanfic foi escrita pra ter diferentes interpretações, então não adianta falar com certeza: "É óbvio que ele quis dizer isso" ou "Que bobagem, lógico que ele quis dizer aquilo", tampouco adianta vir me perguntar o que realmente aconteceu. É uma fanfic ambígua em sua essência e nada, obrigatoriamente, precisa ser o que parece. A verdade absoluta por trás dos fatos narrados só pode ser confirmada pelo Rony...ops, ele é totalmente fictício, que peninha...sorry!

* * *

**O Último Expresso de Hogwarts**

A noite mantinha-se quente e silenciosa, equilibrando o calor de uma nova era com a derrota do vilão e o choro abafado pelo sacrifício do herói. Até aquele enorme castelo parecia menos imponente passadas as horas de terror que presenciara. Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma, tampouco seus habitantes.

Pequenas velas brancas flutuavam pelos quartos, salas, corredores, escadarias e calabouços, fazendo com que nenhum canto deixasse de ser tocado pelo tremeluzir de suas chamas, dando um ar ainda mais lúgubre àquele gigantesco túmulo de pedra.

Com o rosto abatido e um vermelho fosco tingindo seus cabelos, Rony estava sentado na janela do quarto, mirando a floresta proibida e vendo nada. Sua mente estava longe, por isso nem ouviu quando alguém abriu a porta.

—Rony! A cerimônia de encerramento já vai começar.— Ele permaneceu em silêncio e por um segundo Hermione pensou que não a tivesse escutado, mas ele poupou-a de repetir.

—Eu não estou com cabeça pra isso.— A garota se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro, olhando-o com uma pena quase maternal.

—Não adianta nada ficar assim, Rony!

—Olha, Mione! É...a Edwiges!— Os olhos de Rony brilhavam olhando para um pequeno ponto branco que surgira no céu. O sumiço da pequena coruja alva fora constatado logo depois da partida de Harry rumo ao seu triste destino e, mesmo após o enterro, Rony mantinha naquela ave suas últimas esperanças de que tudo não passasse de uma grande farsa e agora ela estava alí para confirmar. Mataria Harry por ter lhe incluído nessa mentira, logo ele.

—Ah, Ronald! Por favor!— Hermione já estava cansada daquela história ridícula e das alucinações sem sentido. Não adiantava discutir, por mais que ela falasse só conseguia aborrecer-se cada vez mais. Só naquela semana deveria ser a vigésima vez que ele via a coruja, isso se ela já não tivesse perdido as contas. Ela abandonou o esperançoso garoto e bateu a porta ao sair, no exato momento em que a ave passou zunindo pela janela, largando um envelope nas mãos de Rony e continuando sua jornada pela imensidão negra.

Ele estava fascinado com o envelope, analisara a caligrafia apenas uma vez, era o suficiente para comprovar o remetente.

_Harry Potter_

Não havia endereço e isso o irritou mais do que tudo, pensou talvez se tratar de tinta invisível, mas estava enganado.

—Ai dele se não colocou o endereço dentro.— Seu coração estava acelerado por medo e ansiedade. Ele passava os dedos por todo o envelope e pelas letras.— Harry…— sussurrou, finalmente, abrindo-a.

_Querido Rony,_

_Estou escrevendo esta carta minutos antes de partir para dizer o quanto sinto em ter de deixá-lo. Tenho tempo para escrever apenas uma, por isso dirijo esta a você, a pessoa mais importante da minha vida._

_Nunca poderia imaginar a proporção que nossa amizade tomaria desde que nascera no expresso de Hogwarts, no primeiro ano._

_Pode parecer egoísmo dizer estas coisas em minhas últimas palavras, quando eu deveria tê-las repetido todos os segundos durante esses sete anos, mas quero que saiba que conhecê-lo e tê-lo ao meu lado, me apoiando e suportando foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já me aconteceu._

_Não quero que se entristeça ou chore minha perda, você merece ser muito feliz, mas não se preocupe, nossos caminhos não se divergem a partir deste ponto, pois estarei, para sempre, olhando por você, onde quer que eu esteja e onde quer que você vá._

_Do seu grande amigo que terá você para sempre em seu coração,_

_Harry Potter._

Rony chorava copiosamente. Seu desespero era tão grande que seu coração parecia prestes a rasgar-se em pedaços. Era a sua última esperança. Harry não tinha o direito de destruí-la assim, de dar-lhe um sonho com uma das mãos e com a outra lhe arrancar a vida.

—Ele não colocou o endereço...— Disse em lamento com um tom quase imperceptível. Rony deitou-se na cama e abafou seu choro no travesseiro. Na sua mente, imagens de Harry em vários momentos naqueles sete anos se intercalavam como em um filme.—Eu quero te encontrar...não importa onde esteja.— As imagens pararam para dar passagem a um Harry totalmente atual, com seus cabelos desgrenhados, olhos verdes e pele branca, sob uma densa noite, em frente à floresta proibida, olhando para a janela do quarto.

"…_estarei, para sempre, olhando por você…"_

Rony levantou-se alvoroçado e olhou pela janela. Nada. Mesmo assim correu pelas escadarias como se os milhares de degraus fossem um obstáculo pequeno demais para atrapalhá-lo. Passou pela porta principal (sob os olhos curiosos de todos) e cruzou o gramado até as margens da floresta. Todos saltaram para a entrada do castelo e de lá olhavam pra aquela figura tão empenhada quanto desajeitada em seu percurso, mas por algum motivo ninguém se atreveu a segui-lo.

Ele parou ofegante por um momento, esperando ansioso que algo saísse das árvores, mas nada aconteceu. Ele abaixou a cabeça, desolado, e não pôde conter as lágrimas, desta vez em um choro silencioso.

"…_você merece ser muito feliz…"_

"…_muito feliz…"_

"…_feliz…"_

"_Deixe-me ir!"_

Rony olhou assustado para todos os lados, mas estava completamente sozinho…ou não.

_"Deixe-me ir!"_

Ele encarou a carta mais uma vez e, dando uma rápida olhada por cada linha, seus olhos umedeceram novamente ao chegar no final. Ele havia entendido.

_"Do seu grande amigo que terá você para sempre em seu coração"_

Rony sorriu e, enxugando as lágrimas com as mangas de seu blusão, amassou a carta e a jogou contra a floresta onde desapareceu entre as árvores.

_"Obrigado!"_

—Eu nunca vou te esquecer! Nunca, em nenhum momento da minha vida tirarei do coração o meu querido Harry...você repetiu a proeza...Harry Potter, o menino que, mais uma vez, sobreviveu...— Com os olhos fechados e a mão apertada sobre o peito, Rony virou as costas para a floresta e correu para dentro, para o encerramento das aulas e o início de uma nova era.

"_Você mudou e continuará mudando a minha vida para sempre."_

"_Obrigado!"

* * *

_

**5 anos depois**

Com um terno surrado e seus longos cabelos ruivos presos em um irregular rabo-de-cavalo, Rony irrompeu pelo hall de entrada da maternidade e não demorou a avistar seu pai.

—Onde está a Mione?

—Calma! Ela e o seu filho estão ótimos e já foram para o quarto.

—É um menino?— Rony estava encantado com a notícia, suas palavras saíram como se fossem delicadas peças de porcelana vulneráveis a qualquer pequena alteração na voz e seus olhos cintilavam como há muito não se via. Arthur balançou a cabeça com um sorriso orgulhoso e indicou o quarto. Rony correu até ele e parou na porta, recuperando o fôlego antes de entrar.

O quarto estava muito bem iluminado e decorado com vários tipos diferentes de flores por todo ele, um doce aroma de lavanda dominava o ar criando um clima de inocência perfeito para receber uma nova vida. Molly se precipitou até a porta para parabenizar o filho, desarrumando ainda mais os seus cabelos e quase quebrando seus ossos, tudo isso sob uma enxurrada de palavras tão doces que o estavam enjoando. Quando ela saiu, Rony caminhou até a cama e deu um beijo na testa de Hermione e outro na do bebê.

—Ele não é lindo?— Hermione brincava com a pequenina mão do filho, entorpecida pela maciez de sua pele e pela grandiosidade da vida que trouxera para a luz.

—Maravilhoso!— Rony admirava a criança como a uma obra de arte rara, o exemplo do único bem que a magia não podia criar. A vida.

—Temos que dar um nome a ele. Eu estava pensando em chamá-lo de Ronald Júnior, o que acha?

—Não...— Hermione ficou surpresa com a negativa e encarou o marido.

—Pensei que fosse gostar da idéia!

—Não é isso, é que eu tenho outro nome em mente.— Rony pegou o filho nas mãos e o ergueu, girando-o no ar, lentamente, como se quisesse expor ao mundo a sua nova maravilha.

—Eu sei que tem.— Hermione suspirou, triste. Sabia muito bem o que viria e não havia como lutar contra. A força do oponente era descomunal e impossível de ser vencida. No fim ele prevaleceria mais uma vez.

"_...nossos caminhos não se divergem a partir deste ponto..."_

Rony abraçou o filho contra o peito, meneando seus ralos cabelos e, quase como um sussurro, ditou seu nome ao mundo:

—Harry...

**Fim **

* * *

**Nota2:** Não se sintam intimidados pelo aviso logo no início, basta que ele seja levado a sério. Espero que gostem da fanfic e caso queiram deixar reviews ou mandar mensagens e e-mails eu ficarei muito feliz. Obrigado! 


End file.
